The Forbidden Fruit
by Ookami-Claw
Summary: After Tohru Honda's death, both Kyou and Yuki find themselves lost. But to add more confusion, they start to feel something for one another. What started out as hatred soon turns into love. Is it possible for the Cat and the Rat to be together?
1. Indescribable Feeling

"Damnit!"   
Kyou spoke to himself, hearing the school bell ring. He was still outside, rushing towards the entrance doors in his new shoes. The school doors flew open with one single push from his hands, sliding along the floor and nearly falling, but he had caught himself. He wished he could have sat to catch his breath, but there was no time for that! Without noticing, Kyou ran right past Yuki, opening the door to his class with heavy breaths escaping from his lips.

"Ah, Kyou Sohma."  
The teacher spoke in a rather happy tone, watching Kyou enter, but the smile soon faded into something more annoyed.  
"You're late."  
And without letting the boy explain, Kyou was sent to the hallway to hold buckets of water within each hand.

Kyou let out an angered sigh and set out to do as he was told.

"Stupid cat. Late again as always."  
Came a soft voice. It was Yuki, and he too was holding buckets of water within his hands.

"You're late too!"  
Kyou yelled, pointing towards Yuki while holding onto the buckets, gritting his teeth and nearly growling.  
"You damn rat."

Yuki simply shook his head, setting one of the buckets on the floor and taking the other to splash the water on Kyou.  
"I'm not nearly as late as you are. I tried to be nice and offered to wake you up and bring you to school with me, but you just declined." 

Kyou's eyes shot open, feeling the water being thrown at him. He was now dripping wet and heard the laughter of two freshman girls. Obviously laughing at him.  
"Hey!"   
He hissed, giving Yuki a glare, but his face soon softened, hearing the words that were about to come out of Yuki's lips.

"The school year is almost over.."  
Yuki spoke in a hushed tone, giving Kyou a smile.

"Yeah.."   
Kyou said bluntly, ringing the water out from his shirt then flicking his hands out to the sides to get the water droplets off.

That school day seemed to go by so fast for the two boys, but now they had to walk home in the rain. They took their time at their lockers, grabbing their things and filling their backpacks. They both left the school as the same time, and Kyou finally realized that it was raining. He smacked his forehead.  
"I forgot my umbrella yet again.."

An umbrella soon hit Kyou in the chest, Yuki looking to him.  
"Luckily I brought one for you. I swear. You'd forget your own head if it wasn't screwed on.. stupid cat."  
He added in at the last minute, taking out an extra umbrella for himself.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever."  
Kyou rolled his eyes, and opened his umbrella. His first step out into the rain was into a small mud puddle. What were the chances.  
"Agh! My new shoes!"  
Kyou heard Yuki let out a small laugh and the two of them began to walk home together, Kyou now smiling faintly. He then thought to himself. _Why would Yuki bring an extra umbrella?_ Had Kyou come across Yuki's thoughts that morning before school? He was surprised, but at the same time, he was happy.

"Welcome home!"  
Shigure sung out loud as the two boys entered the home. He was in such a cheerful mood, and there wasn't a specific reason as to why.

The boy's both blinked, looking to Shigure. Kyou cocked one of his eyebrows, crossing his arms.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Shigure put his hand at the back of his head.  
"Nothing! Although me not having to make supper tonight may be a cause of my joyous behavior."  
The man grinned, looking towards Yuki.

"B-But I did it yesterday!"  
Yuki yelled, but even his yells weren't all that loud.

"Ah, but you forgot that it was my turn yesterday. Therefore, you took my turn in an offer of kindness and now it is your turn once more."   
He spoke, a smile remaining on his lips.

Yuki glared towards Shigeru.  
"You told me it was my turn yesterday."

Shigure laughed and stood himself up.  
"And I lied."  
He said quickly and casually left the room, calling towards Yuki.  
"I'd get started if I were you!"

Kyou grinned, walking past Yuki.  
"I don't mind helping you.."  
He spoke under his breath. It was quiet, yet loud enough for Yuki to hear. After all, he wouldn't have offered if Yuki couldn't have heard him.

Yuki was quite surprised. Why was he offering? That wasn't like him.   
"If.. you really want to.. I guess.."  
He stuttered while his violet eyes looked up to Kyou's and soon shifted away. The two of them headed towards the kitchen, to whip something up. They emerged from the kitchen, placing the food down on the table.

"You're kidding."  
Shigure said in a sigh, putting his elbow on the table and resting his cheek within his hand.  
"Rice and wieners? How boring."

"You could have cooked something yourself."  
Yuki spoke with a faint grin.

Kyou smiled as well, watching Shigure let out another sigh. It didn't take long for everyone to finish their dinner, and as usual there wasn't much to do afterwards.  
"I'm heading to bed. G'night."  
Kyou raised a hand and wandered up the stairs.

Yuki nodded.  
"I'll do the same.."  
He followed after Kyou and his foot was caught on one of the stairs and he tripped, falling forwards.

"My my."  
Shigure spoke to himself, sitting in the empty room.  
"It seems that I'm alone once again."

"Watch it ya damn rat!"  
Kyou yelled to Yuki, them both laying upon the stairs, close to the top. 

Yuki was laying on top of Kyou now, a soft blush appearing upon his cheeks.  
"I didn't mean to.."  
He started, but Kyou soon cut him off.

"Ah, don't worry about it."  
He averted his eyes, his cheeks turning a soft pink.  
"You can get off me now ya know."  
He told Yuki. It was odd. He actually didn't mind if Yuki decided to stay where he was or not. But he didn't say that out loud of course. A small part of him regretted telling the boy to get off.

"Sorry.."   
Yuki whispered softly, picking himself up and walking up the stairs. He offered Kyou a hand, looking away.

Kyou took the boy's hand and pulled himself up. For a moment, they both held onto each other's hand, wondering when the other would let go. He soon felt Yuki pull his hand back quickly, looking up at him with his red eyes.

"I'm sorry!"  
He apologized quickly. _What's wrong with you?_ He asked himself, quickly turning and heading for his room.

"Thanks."   
Kyou said towards Yuki as the boy started to walk away. He smiled and headed off to his room.

Yuki blushed faintly, standing in front of the door, which lead to his room. He turned around quickly and responded,  
"You're wel..come.."  
Yuki began with a cheerful voice, but it ended up being quite soft and almost upset. When he turned around he had noticed that Kyou was already in his room. _You idiot!_ He scolded himself in his head, entering his room.  
"That stupid cat.."  
He spoke to himself. He stripped down, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing them to the floor. He unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall to his ankles, soon slipping into his bed with only his boxers on.

Yuki tossed and turned in the middle of the night, his eyes shut tightly. He gripped onto the blanket that rested over him, letting out a few groans, a bit of sweat on his forehead.

Kyou was awake at that same moment. He couldn't sleep, too many things were on his mind. He could hear some noises coming fro Yuki's room and he was curious, even concerned. He stepped out of his bed, walking out his door and knocking a few times on Yuki's door. When he heard nothing he proceeded inside, spotting Yuki right away.  
"Yuki?"   
Kyou spoke in a loud whisper. He sat at the edge of his bed, giving Yuki's shoulder a shake.  
"Yuki. Wake up!"

Yuki's eyes shot open, quickly darting towards Kyou, gripping onto the boy's bare arm. His breathing was heavy and he felt so hot. He was shocked to see Kyou in his room. But even more shocked to see how caring he was about be.

"Everything's alright.."  
He whispered, feeling Yuki's grip on his arm. He brushed a few stray hairs out from Yuki's eyes, gazing down on him with his own red eyes.   
"It was just a dream.. Nothing more."

"Stay.."   
The word escaped from Yuki's mouth, surprised that it slipped out. How embarrassing, Kyou was going to think he was some sort of pervert. 

"Normally I'd say no. But I suppose I could.. Just tonight.."  
He smiled, laying himself down with Yuki and sharing the same blanket as Yuki.

He blushed softly. How could this have been happening? That whole day was so out of the ordinary. For the first time ever, Yuki felt feelings for Kyou. And Kyou seemed to be so kind.  
"Thank you.."  
Yuki smiled softly, resting his head back down on the pillow. He tried not to remember his nightmare, and simply thought of something else. From time to time he thought of Kyou.

Kyou's eyes looked over to Yuki.  
"Man that kid sleeps fast.."  
He spoke in almost a grin, rolling onto his side.  
"Sure does look cute though.."  
His eyes closed eventually, drifting off to sleep.

"Yuki! Kyou! Wakey wakey!"  
Shigure yelled out happily from the bottom of the stairs, soon walking up. 

Yuki's eyes shot open at the sound of his name.  
"Oh no."  
He looked over to Kyou, still asleep. I can't let him see me with that damn cat. He thought to himself, pushing Kyou off the one side of the bed so no one could see him. That is if he remained there, silent.

"What the-"  
Kyou started, his face soon meeting with the floor, followed by a loud thud.

"What the hell was that for! Damn rat!"

"Shigure's coming, so be quiet!"  
Yuki said rather harshly, grabbing Kyou's pillow and throwing it down at Kyou's face. His eyes quickly shot towards the door, watching it open ever so slowly. He quickly looked to Kyou then back to where Shigure was about to enter. _Good. Shigure won't notice him._

"It's almost eleven so I figured I'd wake you and Kyou up. Such a lovely day shouldn't be wasted."

Shigure smiled, his arms crossed as he spoke, standing within the doorway.

"You're right! So, uhm, why don't you go work on that new book you're starting."  
Yuki told him, wanting Shigure to leave as soon as possible.

"Oh right. I haven't actually started yet."  
He laughed, putting his hand behind his head and leaving the room.

Kyou heard the door shut and Yuki's sigh. He stood up quickly making a mad dash for his room. He grabbed one of the shirts from his room, pulling it over his head and slipping his arms through the other holes. His room was right across from Yuki's and he simply looked over to the boy through the opening of the two doors.

Yuki smiled softly watching Kyou dash to his room. His cheeks turned a soft pink when he saw Kyou looking over to him. Why was Yuki watching Kyou dress himself? He looked away quickly, but then looked back, watching Kyou stand at his doorway, leaning against the frame.

"Let's go outside. We can talk about that dream of yours."  
Kyou spoke kindly, gazing over to Kyou with soft eyes. He even surprised himself for being so kind. It was hard for him.

Yuki nodded.

"Just.. Give me a second.."

He spoke softly, taking one of the shirts from his closet and putting his arms through his, buttoning up each button slowly. He took a pair of black pants and stepped into each leg, doing up the button and fly. He looked up to Kyou, soon heading out the door and downstairs, knowing Kyou was close behind him. He wandered into the yard and sat himself down near a few sakura trees, speaking softly,

"It was about Tohru again."

Kyou sat next to him, a soft sigh coming from his lips.

"Mind telling it to me again?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Yuki's dreams, Tohru was always running, always out of his reach.

"Miss Honda! Wait for me, please!"

He yelled, fearing for her safety. He continued to run, but he seemed to get tired quite easily. Why did his asthma have to kick in right then?

"Miss Honda! Don't leave me, I need you!"

He continued to yell, tears forming in his eyes. He had such strong feelings for Tohru, and after what had happened to her outside of Yuki's dream had left him heart broken.

"Let me help you! You don't have to leave us!"

"Bye, Yuki.."

Tohru spoke back to him and she suddenly disappeared into plain sight, Yuki's expression was filled with concern, sadness, and confusion.

But this time, unlike the other dreams, Kyou had showed up to comfort him. But Yuki left that part out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki finished explaining, looking to Kyou.

"I know you felt the same way about her, Kyou. But why am I the only one with these dreams? "  
He sighed softly, looking out in front of himself.

"It must be guilt. There's no other reason. There must have been something I could have done to-"

"I do miss her."  
Kyou spoke loudly, watching Yuki with an emotionless look on his face.

"She made me realize that I really wasn't alone in life. That just because I was left out of the zodiac family, didn't mean that I was left out with others. And now she's gone. I too wish there was something I could have done to help her, to save her. But there was nothing we could have done!"

Kyou's voice was loud once more, running his fingers through his bright orange hair.

"She was too sick. The doctors couldn't help her. Not even Hatori could do anything. But she's with her parents now. She'd want us to be happy. She would want us to take her lessons with us, Yuki.."

Yuki nodded. He finally understood it all better. Who knew that Kyou could be so sensitive? Yuki gave him a thankful smile, tears still streaming down his cheeks. What he was about to do next surprised them both, but more Kyou than Yuki. He had wrapped his arms tightly around Kyou's chest, tears staining on Kyou's red shirt.  
"I miss her!"

Kyou's eyes widened, staring down at Yuki.

"Me too.."

He slowly placed his hand on top of Yuki's head, over his dark gray hair. Why was the rat being so kind to him? Was he sick? He took the thought out from his mind, his fingers flipping through the boy's lovely hair. It felt odd to be holding a boy within his arms, let alone anyone at all. But at the same time, it felt so right.

"I know how you feel.."  
He spoke, still thinking. Kyou was only acting how he always wished to be treated. Thanks to Tohru, he learned that others happiness mattered most. Although he still caused arguments.

The more he thought about it, Yuki became more glad that she caused him and Kyou to come together. That meant one more friend for each of them. But he also wondered if the two of them would gain something more than friendship. There was no way. They were the cat and mouse. But still,

"I'm sorry.. For acting like this.."

Yuki released his arms from Kyou, lifting his head to look at him. His eyes widened softly, seeing Kyou's face right in front of his, which brought a shade of red to his cheeks.

Kyou blushed immensely. Whenever things like this happened, he could always feel the presence of Tohru. It was as if she was pushing them closer together. Kyou wasn't sure about anything anymore. They were both boys, and never thought of being with the same gender. Though it would have worked out wonderfully. They wouldn't have to change into their zodiac animal if they ever embraced each other. Could the cat and mouse ever truly be happy together? _Why are you even thinking about this!_ Yuki looked so cute and Kyou simply couldn't help himself. Kyou leaned closer, his lips meeting with Yuki's. He began to kiss the boy with a great amount of passion. This was Kyou's first kiss ever given.

Yuki's eyes went wide. He was stunned, but he didn't reject it. He submitted into his kiss, letting it linger for a few more moments before allowing his tongue to slip inside Kyou's mouth, parting both of their lips with his eyes now closed. He slid his tongue along Kyou's, letting their tongues dance together.

Kyou's lips curved upwards only slightly, smiling faintly as they kissed. He eventually pulled away, breaking the kiss with regret. He didn't want it to end, but he didn't want to risk getting caught, and he was sure that Yuki felt the same.

"You damn rat.."

He said this with a warm smile, gazing down into Yuki's violet eyes while he brushed his hand gently against Yuki's flushed cheek.

"What's this?"  
Shigure spoke to himself with interest, standing near one of the entrances to the yard. He had seen the boy's kiss and was rather intrigued.

"Akito would be interested to hear this.. But.."  
Shigure kept his eyes on the two. He didn't want to ruin things for them, or cause any pain for Yuki. This was a rather tough decision indeed.

"To tell Akito, to not tell Akito.."  
He spoke to himself, moving away from the entrance, wandering on the inside. Akito could find out that Shigure would have been lying to him if he didn't mention Kyou and Yuki's kiss. But that would cause pain for himself. Then again, Shigure was the loyal type after all.


	2. Secret Revealed

"You've been up there all day, Kyou. Why don't you come join us inside? We were thinking of playing Rich Man, Poor Man."

Shigure spoke up to Kyou, standing on the grass outside in his sandals.

Kyou was lying down on the roof with his arms folded behind his head, using his hands as a pillow. At the sound of Shigure's voice, Kyou sat himself up. The pair of crimson red eyes now starred down on the man.

"I don't feel like it."

He spoke bluntly and almost annoyed.

"When _do_ you feel like it?"

The soft voice spoke. Yuki was standing in the doorway, looking up at Kyou.

Kyou's eyes quickly shot over to Yuki. The sun seemed to illuminate Yuki's creamy white skin. He looked so…

"Well? Are you going to join us or not?"

Yuki's violet eyes gazed up at the boy, images of their kiss still traveled through his mind.

Kyou's thoughts were interrupted by Yuki's gentle voice.

"Yeah yeah. I'll be there in a sec."

He jumped down from the roof, landing on both his feet. He was in a crouched position with one hand on the ground. He stood himself up while his fingers sifted through his bright orange hair. He had walked right past Yuki, giving him a smirk as he walked on by.

Yuki caught this smirk of Kyou's and it caused his cheeks to turn a salmon color.

After playing a few rounds of Rich Man, Poor Man, Shigure stood up and stretched his arms out to the sides.

"Looks like I'm the winner yet again!"

He gave the two boys a playful grin.

"It's nearly noon and I'm supposed to go to the Sohma Estate for dinner. Might as well stay for the night and get myself a free breakfast too."

"You're such a freeloader."

Yuki spoke with a sigh, his vision shifting to Kyou.

"I believe it's your turn to cook."

"Screw that. Let's just go get some of those TV Dinners from the store."  
Kyou shouted. There was no way that he was going to whip something up on his own.

Yuki nodded, quickly putting on his shoes and opening the door. He did this all rather quickly, leaving the other two boys to wonder why he was rushing.

"Alright… Well I'm off! Don't miss me too much."  
Shigure spoke with a smile upon his lips and left his house.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

Kyou asked with a confused tone. He sat himself down to place his shoes on his feet, standing when ready.

"No reason."  
Yuki answered, his lips forming into a soft smile. His mind was filled with thoughts of Tohru. She always made the meals so they didn't have to worry about things like this. It made him upset to even think about it. He wanted to get out into the fresh air.

"Let's go."

The two boys were wandering up and down the isles of the market. Kyou seemed to be getting agitated.

"Where are the damned TV Dinners!"

He shouted out loud, his eyes shooting from shelf to shelf.

"They're right in front of you.. Stupid cat. And you're drawing too much attention to yourself. People are starting to stare."

Yuki grabbed a few of the dinners, placing them in the basket that was hanging from his arm.

"Then lettem' stare!"

He snarled. He was trying his best to wait patiently in line but it was taking to long.

"This is boring, I'll waiting for you outside."

"Fine."  
Yuki spoke in a sigh, watching Kyou walk over to the exit. He waited for his turn to pay for the items he wanted to purchase.

Kyou was walking out the door, his eyes wandering back to look at Yuki. He was no longer paying attention to what was in front of him. This had caused him to bump into a young girl. With a puff of orange smoke, Kyou had transformed into the orange cat. _This is just great. What do I do now?_

"Sorry, Mister."

The young girl had quickly apologized but she didn't see the tall boy anywhere. She was confused but the confusion soon turned into happiness when she found the cat in front of her. She gazed down on the cat with starry eyes, quickly picking him up with a giggle.

"Kitty! You're so cute. Yes you are! You're coming home with me."

The girl, who looked to be a young teenager, began to walk off.

Yuki was holding the grocery bag in his hand. His eyes looked around but he didn't see Kyou. He soon found his clothes lying on the ground, picking them up quite quickly.

"Kyou? Kyou!"

His eyes quickly darted about. He had spotted something orange. A cat. It was him!

"W-Wait!"

Kyou struggled within the girl's arms. _Let me go damnit! _His ears twitched, hearing Yuki's voice. He was glad.

Yuki was trying his best to push through the crowd of people that were in his way. No luck. He could see Kyou, but he couldn't get to him!

The girl brought Kyou to her house, placing him in their backyard with a cheerful smile.

"Here you go pretty kitty."

She smiled cheerfully and placed a collar around the cat's orange furry neck. The collar was attached to a leash and that leash was attached to a pole that dug deep into the ground.

_W-What the hell is this!_ Kyou's ears perked up. His orange fur stood on end and a loud hiss escaped his sharp teeth. He wanted to get out of there!

"Bad kitty!"

The girl pouted gently batting at the cat's snout, but soon allowing her fingers run over the cat's ears. She rubbed her fingers over them countless times.

Kyou surprised himself when he let out a few gentle purrs. He quickly stopped himself from making such cute noises. He tried to take that collar off. What would happen when he turned back into a human? _Damnit!_

"Stay there!"  
The girl quickly ran inside, grabbing a saucer of milk and placing it down in front of Kyou. With one last giggle she spoke,

"There you go pretty kitty. Drink up!"

And with that she ran back inside, smiling cheerfully.

"Such a pretty kitty."

Yuki emerged from behind once of the trees. He was smiling, holding back a giggle. Yuki dropped Kyou's clothes down in front of him.

Kyou's cat like eyes quickly darted over to Yuki. How embarrassing. And to make matters worse, Kyou's body was surrounded in that same orange smoke, changing him back. The collar expanded to the circumference of his neck. His hand quickly reached over to grab his boxers. After he put them on, his eyes wandered over towards Yuki who was untying the leash from the pole.

"Untie this collar, not the leash!"

Yuki laughed softly, catching a quick glance at Kyou's body. He blushed faintly when thinking about it. His fingers were now working on the knot that was around the pole. When he finished he simply smiled down on Kyou who was sitting on the ground.

"But I like it better this way."  
Yuki spoke in an almost seductive way. He gripped onto the leash, pulling Kyou closer with a harsh tug. He locked his lips with Kyou's. His soft pink lips gently massaged against the boy's, his tongue soon rolling over his lower lip to tease. He was dominating Kyou, but this wasn't too surprising. Maybe it was just the raging hormones within Yuki's body. If this were any other day he probably would have just let Kyou go. Yuki finally pulled away oh so slowly, not wanting the girl to exit and find two boys in her backyard 'playing'.

For that one moment, Kyou fell into Yuki's kiss. He felt something that was like nothing he had ever felt before. He wanted Yuki. He wanted to take him right then and there. He wanted him so bad that it felt like he'd obsess over that rat. He didn't want Yuki to pull away, but he knew it had to be done. He grabbed the rest of his clothing and quickly put it on, taking off the leash and collar. The girl would return soon after the two boys left and would find nothing.

After a quiet walk home with no words being exchanged, the two boys took off their shoes after they entered the home. Yuki had finally spoken up,

"I should probably get started on these."  
He was referring to the dinners he picked up from the store before this whole situation had started.

"I'm not hungry. I had a big lunch."  
His eyes looked over to Yuki. He didn't' want to sound rude, but it was a truth. He couldn't help but stare down on Yuki's body. But why? Why did he look so tempting? Why did Kyou feel like this when he looked at Yuki? _Why?_

"So did I."  
Yuki spoke with a smile, entering the household. His eyes soon opened wide due to surprise. Kyou had gripped onto his arm and pulled Yuki into his chest, causing the groceries to fall onto the floor.

Kyou wrapped his arms around Yuki's body. He wanted to take control of him. Have his way with him. He felt odd to have those thoughts in his mind. His lips gently kissed against his ears, whispering softly and slowly,

"Yuki.. Can we.. Have some fun?"  
Kyou gently took Yuki's hand, giving it a soft tug and leading him up the stairs.

"Fun?"  
Yuki's cheeks blushed while he thought about it. He continued to follow behind Kyou and had ended up in the boy's room. All he could smell was the scent of Kyou. He loved it. He adored that certain smell.

Kyou shut his door behind him. He would have locked it, but Shigure was gone till tomorrow afternoon. His fingers quickly reached for the buttons on Yuki's shirt, unbuttoning each one at a quick pace. His lips quickly began to press against Yuki's creamy colored skin. The kisses started at the top of his neck, moving down to his collarbone where he began to gently suck at the flesh. He broke away to whisper several words on his pale skin.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue… Prince Yuki."

Yuki's cheeks turned bright red. He felt so nervous. He didn't want to turn into his zodiac animal due to embarrassment. He didn't want Kyou's kisses to stop. They felt so lovely. Yuki wanted to act upon each of Kyou's actions, but he simply couldn't. He just stood there and let Kyou do as he wished. He was like a doll.

Kyou could only grin while his eyes looked over Yuki's motionless body. Kyou crossed his arms, gripping onto the bottom of his own shirt. He pulled it up and over his head, tossing it over to the side. Once that was finished, he put his arm around Yuki's waist from behind, his hand drifting downward ever so slowly. He had never touched someone in such a way. Girls could never embrace him and Kyou hadn't been attracted to boys until a couple days ago. His hand now stroked over Yuki's crotch, his fingers firmly running over the fabric of his jeans. His free hand moved up to press itself against Yuki's warm chest, kissing the back of his neck quite slowly. His finger worked on the button to Yuki's jeans, pulling the zipper downwards. Kyou slowly pushed the boy's pants down, exposing his boxers and the small bulge that Kyou continued to run his fingers across.

Yuki was so quite and still. He loved Kyou's touch, it gave him great pleasure, but…

"K-Kyou... Stop. Please."

Yuki squirmed within Kyou's grip.

But he didn't stop; he continued to stroke the boy's erection with his fingers.

"Why? I thought you liked this, Prince Yuki. I know I do…"

"It's not right!"

His violet eyes watched Kyou's hand. They were cousins. They were both boys. He was never really attracted to boys. He had had sexual encounters with Akito. But that was rape. That was not true pleasure. Maybe the only reason Yuki didn't want Kyou to touch him was because it reminded Yuki of Akito. That bastard.

"But it feels right."

Kyou spoke, reaching his hand into Yuki's boxers. After his fingers brushed against his pulsing manhood, he used both his hands to push down his boxers, letting them fall to the boy's ankles.

"Come on, Yuki… It's just a little fun. No harm in that, is there?"

His lips grinned, showing off his cat like fangs. His lips gently kissed against Yuki's pale neck and shoulder, brushing his sharpened fangs against his flesh.

"You're safe with me, Yuki."

He whispered softly, letting those fangs sink into the skin between Yuki's neck and shoulder. He was even surprising himself by doing this act, but he was loving it. He loved the taste of Yuki's sweet blood.

A groan escaped from Yuki's lips. It hurt yet it felt so good to him. He leaned his back into Kyou's warm chest, breathing slowly.

"K-Kyou.. Just.. Keep going. Please."  
He begged the cat, his eyes now closed.

Kyou's tongue ran over the wound, licking over the blood, letting it spill down his throat. His lips grinned, painted in blood until he licked that off with his tongue.

"If that's what my Prince Yuki wants.."  
His hand slid Yuki's length in and out from his hand.

"Then that's what my Prince Yuki gets…"

"As you know, Kyou and Yuki have been going through some rough times. After Tohru's death they've become lost and confused. They needed comfort and support from someone who knew exactly how the other felt."  
Shigure was sitting across from Akito who was sipping at his tea, using both hands.

"They've found each other."

Akito's fingers pressed harshly against the teacup, keeping silent for what seemed to be the longest time. It soon shattered from the force of his hands and whatever was left in the glass had fallen down on the table as well.

"What?"  
He was obviously trying to stay calm, but his acting just wasn't good enough. His hands lowered down to the table, his fingers coated in the tea he was drinking just moments ago.

"The rat and the cat are not to get along. It's how it was meant to be."  
Akito said this in a snarl, his eyes shooting up to Shigure.

"Oh? And who made it that way?.."  
Shigure was still remaining calm. He got those words from Tohru. Who decided that the rat and the cat weren't to get along?

"That's just how it is!"  
His teeth clenched together, his hands making fists, gripping into some of the glass that had broken. Some blood was seeping from his hands, but Akito hadn't noticed it.

Shigure stood and headed for the door. But before he had left, he turned to speak in a soft voice,

"I'll get Hitori to dress your wounds."  
And with that, Shigure had left, finding Momiji standing outside the door.

"Is it true?"

Momiji spoke softly, looking up to Shigure. His voice held a tone of shock, yet happiness as well.

"Yes."  
Shigure responded rather quickly, smiling softly,

"But try not to bring it up. All right? Especially to Haru. You know his feelings for Yuki. Same goes for Kagura. She'll be worse to handle with. After all, we all know what Kagura had her heart set on."

He almost frowned when he thought about it. Kagura adored Kyou and even wanted to marry him one day. _Such a violent girl._ He laughed softly to himself.

Momiji nodded slowly, smiling suddenly once more,

"Uh-huh! Aright!"

He let out a soft and childish giggle, heading for the outside with Shigure walking beside him,

"It's amazing, isn't it? You would think that without Tohru… Those two would still be hating each other."

"Indeed. But now, we have Akito to deal with… And that won't be so easy. Especially for Yuki."

"Shigure!"  
Yelled a loud voice,

"What is this I hear about my younger brother? He's not becoming a problem for you now is he?"

Ayame spoke from behind the two boys, his voice just as flamboyant as ever.

Both Momiji and Shigure were sitting on the deck, their feet hanging from the edge. Shigure blinked, looking over to see Ayame, and he smiled.

"Oh no no, that's not the case."

"Yeah! Yuki and Kyou are---"  
Momiji was cut off by Shigure's hand which covered over his lips just to stop him from speaking,

"They're at home!"  
Shigure spoke with a nervous laugh.

"Well then, why don't we go and visit? It's rather dull here."  
Ayame spoke with his fingers tossing back his silver hair.

Momiji simple laughed and stood up,

"I'm going to go play with Hitori!"  
He said in a cheerful tone, rushing off.

Shigure nodded to the boy, looking back up Ayame,

"Well I'm not so sure that's a good idea.."

"Nonsense!"  
Spoke Ayame, grabbing onto Shigure's hand and dragging him along,

"Let's go, let's go!"

"B-But!"  
Shigure tried thinking of many excuses along the way but none of them made Ayame stop and turn around.

Both Yuki and Kyou's were lying on Kyou's bed. Their cheeks were flushed with color, laying on their sides and holding one another while gasping for air. It was a shock for both of them to feel such great pleasure. It was almost like a dream. After having a few moments to themselves in order to catch their breath, they both sat up, grabbing for their clothes so they would no longer be naked. They sat in their clothes in silence and Kyou had finally opened his lips to speak,

"Yuki, I…"

Yuki had suddenly moved forward to press his lips lightly against Kyou's. The kiss was soft and swift, Yuki smiling as he begun to pull away,

"_Now_ I'm hungry.."

They both laughed softly, heading out of the room and wandering downstairs, hand in hand. Yuki's fingers unlaced from Kyou's suddenly, but only so he could fix themselves supper. It didn't take too long since all they had to do was heat the food. Yuki came back out, placing the food down in front of Kyou who was sitting at the table.

Yuki had finished half of his meal before deciding to make himself more comfortable. It took him a lot of courage to do, but when he thought about it, it really wasn't a big deal since they just had sex not too long ago. He moved himself and was now sitting within Kyou's lap.

Kyou's tanned cheeks blushed softly, and as nervous as he was at that moment, he smiled. He continued to eat his meal, hooking his free arm around Yuki's waist. He had never felt happier. The rat had finally let the cat become an equal. But only to the rat, the rest of the family was a harder task all because of Akito.

Both of the boy's eyes shot over toward the entrance. They heard a familiar voice and they both suddenly froze.

"Oh come now, Shigure! You're acting as if I'm not allowed to visit my little brother!"

Ayame spoke in a laugh.

Shigure let out a nervous laugh, watching Ayame quickly slide open the door. Both of the men's eyes seemed to widen, finding Yuki sitting within Kyou's lap.

Both Yuki and Kyou were blushing rather heavily now and jumped when they heard the door open. They could only imagine what they would have thought if they came in earlier. Yuki was focused on his brother, feeling his blush get darker and darker until he transformed into his Zodiac form, now hidden within Kyou's lap.

Ayame wasn't sure of what to make of it, but it wasn't long until he burst into some sort of laughter,

"Oh my my! I didn't interrupt anything now did I?"

"N-No!"  
Kyou spoke quickly, blushing still but he wasn't under as much stress as Yuki was.

Shigure walked past them with a soft smile, speaking to Ayame,

"I'll get a room ready for you."

"Well you boy's _are_ teenagers! It shouldn't come as a surprise to me since you _do_ have hormones and what naught."

Ayame spoke rather loudly, like he usually did.

"Brother, stop it!"  
Spoke Yuki who was crawling out from Kyou's lap, not wanting to transform back into a human, naked within Kyou's lap. And even though he was a rat he still continued to blush rather heavily.

"Nothing happened, okay? Just forget about it."  
Yuki quickly scampered off in the direction of his room, leaving Ayame and Kyou to watch him exit.

"Well I hope I didn't embarrass him _too_ much."

He laughed.

"What about me!"  
Yelled Kyou.

"Well now we're just getting off topic, aren't we?"

Kyou blinked, gently scratching his head and questioning in a confused tone,

"Off topic?"

"Yes! My shop is closed for a couple days and I thought it would be just lovely for you three to come visit me while I work on a few projects. I need some models that are about your's and Yuki's size. And I won't take no for an answer!"  
He laughed once more before heading up toward the room Shigure was preparing for him.


	3. Sinful Love

**Max:** Alright, so I've decided to put in my own little commentary up here, and also below. Why both places? Simply because I have plenty of things to say and I don't want to give certain parts of the chapter away. –nod-

Also, I apologize if I've been taking a long time to update. I only write when I feel like it, and half the times I'm being a lazy ass. Also, my parents have been making me practice my driving skills _I suck_ And thus, that takes some time out of my "busy" schedule. And, if I ever get a job, that will also assist in the horrid-ness of none writing. :0

_What's new with me, you ask! _Well, I failed my drivers test! I blame the instructor for not being clear enough, but oh well, I have another test on the 3rd of August. I aso got fired from my first job. I hardly even worked 3 weeks, but I just wasn't cutting it. O-o;

Furthermore, My name is not Max, It's a nickname given to me by a close friend, and I enjoy it very much. And, if anyone likes, please feel free to drop me an e-mail; may not answer quickly because I hate MSN Emails, but no matter. :3

Now ENJOY:D 3

"We're doing what!"  
Kyou yelled out loud, his eyes showing a source of anger and annoyance. He stood within Ayame's shop, along with Shigure, Yuki, and Ayame himself.

"You're trying on some clothes. That is why I visited you boy's last night! Now don't tell me you've forgotten! After all, how _could_ you forget such an _embarrassing_ predicament?"

Ayame laughed, moving his hand up to cover over his lips, his other placed firmly upon his one hip.

"_Brother_.."  
Yuki's hand lifted and clasped to his forehead while an annoyed sigh passed out through his pale lips.

Kyou's eye seemed to twitch at the man's words, his fingers to one hand curling into a tight fist.

"But you never told us we'd be trying on dresses!"

Ayame blinked, raising a finger to move it back and forth,

"Now, now, I never said _you_ would be trying on one of the dresses. Oh good heaven's no, your shoulders are too broad for one and you're too slender for the other. That's why I've asked the others to come along.."  
The golden eyes flickered over toward Shigure and Yuki, grinning as if the most wicked of idea had come to him.

Both of the male's blinked while Kyou stood with his arms crossed, a smug grin wiped over his tanned face. Shigure looked more nervous than shocked, soon finding himself, along with Yuki, being pushed towards the back room.

"Now wait a minute, Ayame!"  
Shigure started, his footsteps being guided by the snake.

"B-Brother, stop!"

Yuki stammered, his cheeks turning to a soft shade of red as he was pushed along.

"Come, come! No work will ever get done if you two just stand there! And that goes for you too Kyou. You may not be trying on a dress, but I have a tuxedo for you to try."

Ayame laughed with amusement, tossing some of his silver hair past his shoulder.

Kyou simply shrugged it off. A tuxedo was nothing compared to a dress. And when handed the outfit from Ayame, Kyou simply took it from the snake and headed into the change room, as did the others.

"There is no way that I'm coming out!"  
Yuki spoke loudly, but still his voice was gentle sounding. He studied himself within the mirror for a few more moments before hearing Ayame speak once again.

"Oh come now, Little Brother! I'm sure you looked ravishing!"

The snake exclaimed, suddenly swinging open Yuki's change room door to reveal the boy in fitted dress that clung to his body in all the right ways.

Yuki blushed heavily at this, his eyes quickly moving to meet with Kyou's crimson red eyes. The dress was a soft lavender color. There were sleeves that wrapped loosely around Yuki's upper arms, as if they weren't meant to stay up, which they weren't. The dress continued to move down, the top looking more like a corset than anything else, sticking to his chest but leaving room for a woman's breasts of a small size. From the waist down, came a thin layer of material, still in the same color and showing off the curves in the material, giving the bottom lovely trappings. The dress wasn't anything too extravagant. Rather, it was just for any occasion. Nothing too fancy.

Kyou looked astonished. Yuki looked so much like a young woman. The rat had such a beautiful face. Kyou then brought a finger up to hook it within the collar of his tux, tugging on it softly as to loosen the fabric around his throat. He tried to keep himself from blushing, staring even, but it was no use.

"See! He looks simply amazing? Doesn't he look amazing, Kyou?"  
Ayame asked with a grin, moving over and behind Yuki to push upon his back, between his shoulder blades.

Yuki moved forward as he was pushed, stumbling over his own feet. He blushed heavily, now finding himself closer to Kyou.

Kyou had quickly reached forward, his arms wrapping around Yuki's small frame, blushing softly as he brought his lips down to whisper,

"_You really do look amazing_.."  
And he only seemed to grin more brightly as he noticed Yuki blush.

Shigure now stood in front of his change room, crossing his arms. Luckily for him, all he had to wear was a woman's kimono. He sighed heavily, leaning his back against the change room door.

"Oh Shigure! You look wonderful!"  
Ayame exclaimed, admiring the man's form in such an outfit. He then waved over to the other boy's.

"Alright. You may change back into your regular clothes now."

"W-What? Already?"  
Yuki asked, still using his hands to hold onto Kyou's shoulders when he stumbled forwards.

"Yes, that's all. I just needed to make sure they fit well. No tears or rips."  
He nodded, now pointing to the change rooms for them to change.

Yuki and Kyou didn't take too long to change back since they stepped out within a few minutes later.

"We're going back to the house."  
Kyou spoke to them both, grabbing Yuki by the hand to lead him out of his brother's shop rather quickly.

Ayame seemed to grin more darkly as the boy's left, crossing his arms and stepping closer to the other man.

"You really do look wonderful.."  
He spoke honestly, his hands now sliding down to his own hips.

"Somehow I don't think a man in a dress is all that wonderful."  
Shigure mused, slipping the kimono off his fit body. After the material fell to the floor, Shigure simply watched himself in the mirror. Rather, he was looking at Ayame within the mirror, standing in nothing but his soft blue boxers.

Ayame then slipped a finger into the other man's waistband, sliding it along and dragging his fingertip across the soft skin.

"Oh, but it is.."  
He whispered into Shigure's ear, using his lips to catch the rim of the other's ear, nibbling gently upon it.

He gasped unexpectedly, his cheeks turning to a soft pink.

"Ayame.. You know how vulnerable I get when you do that.."  
He seemed to grin softly, his eyes moving back to watch the man.

"I know.. And that's exactly why I do it."  
He chuckled softly into the dog's ear, nipping at it once more before speaking one more, his voice more husk,

"Now get on all fours like the dog you are…"

"Are.. you serious?"

The voice was Hatsuharu's, his tone making him sound rather shaken up. He stood with Kagura at his side who seemed just as shocked as he.

"Yes.."  
Akito spoke in such a cold tone, sitting upon the floor with his back to the wall. His hand was raised with a finger extended with a small white bird perched upon his frail finger.

"Yuki and Kyou are most certainly becoming an item.. They're casting you aside, taking your feelings and dragging them in the mud.. How cruel. How horrid of them to do such a thing.. How are you going to act? Show them your hatred! Don't allow them to be happy because you're not happy!"

Kagura was standing completely still, taking in their God's speech, her head bowed with her brown hair covered over her delicate face. She seemed to cringe though at times when Akito's yelling became louder.

Haru was quiet as well, his body simply turning and heading out of the room, Kagura following after him.

"I think.. We should pay them both a visit.."

Haru suggested in a dull voice, continuing to step forwards.

Yuki was suddenly pushed up against one of the house walls from the inside. His shoulder blades hit against the wall rather harshly, gasping out loud with his cheeks a light shade of red.

Kyou had his knee pressed to the wall, right in between Yuki's legs. His hands were on either side of Yuki's head, placed firmly upon the wall as well to keep himself balanced. His lips then leaned in ever so slowly to speak in that low and seductive voice of his.

"Ever since I saw you in that dress.. I can't stop thinking about you. How tempting you looked. How badly I wanted to take you right then and there."

His lips then began to press to Yuki's jaw line, using his teeth to bite down gently at times.

Yuki had begun to moan gently, even whimpering softly at times. His eyes were half closed, staring off and beyond Kyou with his cheeks deepening in color. The male made Yuki feel so shy and helpless. He couldn't help but become so vulnerable in front of the cat.

Suddenly, they both heard the front door open and Kyou quickly moved himself off of the rat. Damnit.. Thought the cat, his crimson eyes glaring towards the opening door. His expression soon turned into a shocked one and then into panic.

"K.. Kagura!"

Yuki's eyes widened also,

"Hatsuharu..?"  
His cheeks seemed to blush softly, ever since he had been with Kyou, he had begun to notice the beauty found in other males. Haru was very.. handsome.. Why didn't he see it before?

"Kyou.. we need to talk.."  
Kagura spoke in a dull tone, for once not being violent. This was a serious moment, and if she used violence, nothing would get done. She then stepped forward, her hand reaching out for Kyou's. She gripped rather harshly, dragging the male into the kitchen.

"H…Hey! My hand!"  
Yelled the cat in a pained voice, his voice trailing off as they headed into the kitchen,

"You're crushing it!"

Haru's eyes were focused upon the violet hues, which were Yuki's. He placed a hand upon the wall, his head tilting in, closing on the rat's lips.

"Yuki.. What does Kyou have.. That I don't?"  
Haru asked, not bothering to take him into a different room.

"If it's the sex.. Then I'm sure I could do much better.."

Yuki's cheeks glowed brightly his eyes widening as Haru neared closer. His words also made him feel rather embarrassed,

"N-No! It's not that! I mean.. We're not even.. "

"Yuki.. We know.."

Haru's voice was still blunt, and now, his lips pressed against the to her males, giving him a soft and tender kiss. He couldn't feel Yuki kiss back, but he didn't seem to care. Yes, even after all these years, and after going out with Rin, there were still some feelings left for Yuki. He now slowly began to pull away, his eyes scanning over the male's delicate features, but mostly his blushing cheeks. He smiled warmly, asking in a low tone of voice,

"Do you really think.. that this will work? You and Kyou, I mean.."

"I'm.. not even sure about that.."

He responded, still blushing from the soft feel of Haru's lips. Now that the doors of his sexuality had finally opened, he saw Haru in a different light. He was more attractive than he last remembered. But there was just something about Kyou that Yuki couldn't stray away from.

"I mean, I don't even understand.. It wasn't long ago that the thought of being with a man was grotesque. But now.. Kyou's just.."

Hatsuharu now nodded, placing his hand upon the rat's head, fingers pushing through his hair slowly.

"You don't have to understand it now.. You'll figure things out eventually, don't rush it."  
He spoke in a very polite manner, his eyes focused upon Yuki. The smile that stained the cow's lips soon faded slightly, leaving his expression to look rather serious,

"But you know.. Akito-"

"I don't care about Akito!"  
Yelled Yuki, teeth clenching. His anger then resided, calming himself with a simple sigh as he nodded to the other male.

"I know.. he hates relationships that include the zodiac members.. we're not supposed to be.. happy."

"What kind of a life is that?.."  
Hatsuharu asked, his eyes watching Yuki whose attention was on Haru one hundred percent.

"To live in a world filled with unhappiness, there's no sense of living.. such suicidal thinking."  
He commented, letting a soft breath exit out from his pale lips.

Both Kyou and Kagura were in the kitchen, the cat sitting within one of the chairs. Kagura was positioned herself upon one of Kyou's legs. Her skirt had lifted from this position and now her hands held near the man's thigh. A pout had washed over her delicate face, her gray eyes sparkling.

"Kyou.. I don't understand.."

"How many times do I gotta' tell yah?"

Kyou asked in a huff, jerking his head away. His tanned cheeks soon took on a shade of crimson, feeling the woman squirm upon his leg. He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to keep himself calm.

"Kagura.. I- don't- love- you."

He spoke each word separately. Maybe that way Kagura would understand. He was obviously wrong since Kagura made that obvious with her next words.

"Oh silly, yes you do."  
The boar giggled, her fingers moving up to rest upon the cat's chest. She seemed unaffected by Kyou's words, but this was only to hide her pain. It hurt so deep inside, nothing would be able to heal such a large wound within her heart.

"Kagura-"  
Kyou spoke the woman's name firmly. It sounded as if he were about to threaten her, and now his hands wrapped around her wrists, gripping softly to pull her hands away from his chest.

"I swear I'll.."

Kagura jerked her body away. She stood on one foot, pushing her foot out to kick the male's stomach. This would push him back and then cause the chair to fall backwards.

"You'll what!"  
She questioned in a screen, now watching the cowering Kyou who was now down on the floor.

Kyou's eyes looked up at the woman with fear filling his crimson eyes. His eyes then darted towards entry of the kitchen. His face was plastered with a look that seemed to say; Help me!

"Kagura.."

Came the voice of Haru. It was dull sounding, as usual. His hands were dug deep into his pockets while his gray hues had settled upon the two arguing zodiac members.

"Let's go home.."

"But.."  
Kagura looked up toward Haru, giving him a pair of puppy dog eyes. Of course, this didn't work as she had planned and now a harsh sigh passed out through her lips.

"Fine."  
Her fingertips flicked back some of her brunette locks, her head snapping away, nose raised in the air.

Haru gave both Kyou and Yuki a warm smile before raising his hand.

"Till next time.."  
He spoke, his hand falling to push back into his pocket. He would then exit the kitchen and house, Kagura walking by his side. His eyes would then focus on Kagura when he heard a sigh pass through her lips.

"What is it?.."  
He asked, although he had a good idea of what she was upset about. Who could blame her?

"I'm not so sure about this.."  
She began, her eyes focused on the sidewalk as they wandered back to the Souma house. Her arms were hugging tightly around her cat backpack, her head bowed down.

"You know how much Akito is disgusted by Kyou.. and to have him with Yuki, Akito's little pet.."

"I know.. I thought the same thing."  
He replied, his white hair covering over his eyes. His tone of voice was still quiet as he spoke. His head would then tilt back, eyes watching the darkened sky.

"Although, I think this will be good for the both of them. I can just feel it."

Kyou growled softly, pushing himself back.

"Damn, that hurt.."  
He murmured, now using the bottom of his foot to kick the chair back.

Yuki let out a soft giggle, his hand rising to fan his slender fingers over his lips.

"Kyou is so cute when he's angry.."  
Yuki commented, slowly moving himself downwards. He would now straddle the man's waist, bowing down with his fingers touching to the fabric that covered over Kyou's chest. His hands turned into fists, gripping to the fabric and tugging up slightly.

Kyou's eyes blinked, his eyes traveling up to watch the rat move down and sit within his lap. He blushed softly, but couldn't help but grin at the other's actions. He moved his arms so his elbows could press against the floor, propping himself up. He moved his head forward, his lips reaching out for the other pair that was close to his own. Yet they didn't touch, and Kyou did this on purpose. He exhaled softly, allowing his breath to wash over Yuki's tempting looking lips.

Yuki began to tilt his head, lips brushing over the other male's. Their lips would soon connect, staring up a tender up that would soon deepen as it progressed. His lips would open and his tongue would push past Kyou's lips, eager for entrance. He seemed impatient, as did Kyou.

A hand now raised and Kyou was now holding to the back of the rat's neck. His tongue moved to meet with Yuki's, stroking the tip of his tongue against the rat's. He was breathing heavily, trying his best to control it. He found this to be embarrassing really. Rather, the growing bulge within his constricting jeans was more embarrassing than anything else.

Yuki returned the kiss, his tongue wrestling with that cat's in a heated passion. His hips would motion back and forth against the other, rubbing his crotch down against Kyou's. It wasn't long after that he'd notice the hard formation within the male's jeans. He broke the kiss and he couldn't help but giggle, and he noticed Kyou blush even more so. He motioned his body down, lifting up the man's shirt so his lips could kiss at Kyou's slender stomach, than his pelvis until the jeans would stop his lips from making contact with the skin. His fingers would then begin to work quickly at Kyou's jeans. When it was all taken care of, Yuki's fingers would then slip into the waistband of Kyou's jeans and boxers, gripping before starting to wiggle them down.

"Y-Yuki.. what if someone-"  
His words had been cut off by a gentle moan that erupted from his throat. His head tilted back, lips parted while he began to pant. His cheeks were flaring with color. It was embarrassing, but he had never been more turned on in his life! And to think that he hated Yuki so much before. It was almost too hard for him to believe.

Yuki's eyes flashed up, the violet hues watching Kyou as a grin danced upon his pale lips. His pale fingers curled around Kyou's shaft, slowly starting to motion his hand up and down, creating a good rhythm.

"Right now, nobody else matters."  
Yuki responded to the pleasure struck male. His tongue would then graze over the tip of Kyou's erection, licking at the head before sinking the organ into his mouth, his tongue circling around it several times. Yuki pushed forward, then pulled back. He repeated this motion over and over, sucking softly at the male's length.

Kyou was gritting his teeth, one hand slowly moving up and over toward Yuki. It rested at the back of the rat's head, fingers lost within the mass of gray hair. A few strained groans had escaped from him, his other elbow keeping himself up still.

Yuki was now letting out a few moans of his own. They vibrated lightly against the man's erection as he sucked, pressing his tongue over the sides of Kyou's member as moved back and forth. His other hand now moved so the palm of his hand could press up against Kyou's sack. He massaged gently at the organ while the tip of his middle finger pressed to the male's prenium. It wasn't long after that his fingertip would push against the puckered flesh of Kyou's asshole, soon pushing inside the inviting hole.

Kyou's eyes widened, moaning softly as the finger pushed into his ass. His muscles contracted, tightening and squeezing around Yuki's finger. He exhaled softly, legs spreading apart even more so. His hand helped guide Yuki's head down and up as he now began to speak,

"Yuki I.. I can't hold it.."

Even after Kyou's words, Yuki continued with his work. The finger in the male's ass was now twisting in and out, reaching for that one pleasurable spot while he lightly swallowed and stroked his tongue over the man's erection still. He could feel the other tense up and all at once, Kyou went over the edge. The cat's moan brought a grin to Yuki's lips as he slowly started to pull back, cum dripping from his mouth. He would slowly crawl up, his gaze locked upon Kyou.

Kyou's lips immediately pressed to Yuki's. He was grinning softly, and now his tongue would move out, licking at the side of Yuki's lips before moving into his mouth where their saliva would commingle, as well as Kyou's essence. Their tongues tangled, tasting each other with such passion. Kyou's hand would then hold to the side of Yuki's neck, kissing the other boy many times over. But sooner or later, it would need to end, and Kyou was the one to finish it. He pulled back, his crimson gaze watching the violet eyes in front of him. His next words were shocking to the other male,

"I love you.. yah damn rat."  
Kyou gave the other a cocky grin after he spoke. He was surprised with himself for saying such a thing. But it was so utterly true.

Yuki was blushing profusely. He certainly hadn't expected that, but of course, his feelings were mutual. He smiled softly, his lips kissing the other's grin. His hand would then move to Kyou's the one that rested on the side of his neck. Yuki's fingers moved, lacing with the other male's before squeezing gently. He pecked at the cat's lips several times before speak.

"And I you.."

**Max:** First, I would like to say, that **no** the story **isn't** over. I've had some people say that it was too much of a cliffhanger for it to end. But it's not ending! I'll be sure to say when it ends, but trust me, there are plenty more chapters to come.

Now, in other news, yes yes, I know. Poor Haru! To be honest, Hatsuharu _is_ my favorite character. You don't even know how much I love him! D: But I didn't have a good plot line with making it Yuki and Haru. Oh well I guess.

I love you, Haru! 3 –obsession-

I went farther with this chapter as well during the more intimate scene with Yuki and Kyou.

Although I am a virgin, I do enjoy writing that sort of material.

So if you don't like it, screw you. xD

Also, I know I made Kagura and Kyou's little 'chat' rather short. But I certainly wasn't looking forward to writing it. And I hate Kagura. xD

Also, I'm not quite sure what else I could do with the next chapter.

Please send in any suggestions. 3


End file.
